


Log Book

by MeltedIceAngel



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Log Book, Broken Bones, Bruises, Canon Rewrite, Captive, Confusion, Gen, Head Injury, I don't know if it is safe to be virtualized with internal bleeding, Near Death, So I said nah like a few other writers, Xana and the bus, you all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: “Ulrich?” Odd said, already attempting to lift himself back up. He crumbled down with a pain-filled groan.“You got hurt jumping off the damn bus, didn’t you?” Ulrich said, his voice shaky.“I need to get to Lyoko,” Odd said, collapsing again as he tried to move. He cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he vomited again.Or; Rewrite of the scene Odd somehow walks away from jumping off a speeding bus.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois & Odd Della Robbia, Odd Della Robbia & Ulrich Stern
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Log Book

**Author's Note:**

> Protective Ulrich and Odd whump. My favorite combination. If any of you have any good writers that write Odd *cough* suffering, let me know.

Odd hit the ground and rolled. There was no pain at first, just the distinct slamming of each individual limb hitting the rough surface of the sidewalk. He slid to a stop with a groan and lay still, his breaths ragged and labored. He couldn’t feel the pain in his chest, or the scrapes and gashes in his knees, arms, and face, or his shoulder where it laid at an odd angle. He tried to lift himself up, but his arm gave out beneath him, and he crumbled back to the ground.

His eyes blinked sluggishly. There was a red spot just within his line of sight, and without any physical marker for the origin, Odd was unsure of what to make of it. 

With his good arm, Odd managed to lift himself up to his knees. His ribs gave a sharp tug that knocked the breath from his lungs in a struggled gasp. He had a momentary thought that _this_ is what dying must feel like, for with the chest pain came all the rest in quick succession. He groaned and rocked himself forward and back, trying to tame the worst of the rising nausea. He had to go. Ulrich and his classmates would die if he didn’t get moving.

He lifted himself to his feet and whined pathetically as his arm limply swung at his side. What was he thinking? Lyoko was beginning to get to his head. Invincible digitally, not in real life. 

With the knowledge that his friend relied on him, Odd began the long stretch back to the factory. He limped and stumbled, and a few times, someone tried to stop him to ask if he needed help, but he waved them off and kept going. Maybe if he shuffled fast enough, he’d make it. Maybe stopping to talk would strip the last defining second from him, and he would have lost everything—all this pain and agony for naught. 

His phone rang just as he turned the corner that lead to a street where the factory was visible in the distance. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Jeremie. 

“Hello?” Odd said. His voice was gravely and wet. As if he were biting back tears. He didn’t feel close to crying, although it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. He was beginning to get frustrated with his slow pace, and his arm wouldn’t stop swinging in the worst possible angles. 

“Where are you? We need you on Lyoko!” Jeremie shouted into the phone. Odd flinched.

“I’m coming. I can see it,” Odd said, not bothering to elaborate. Jeremie, the ever intrusive friend who would pay top dollar to install GPS tracking onto their very bodies, sighed. 

“How long?” He asked. 

“I don’t know,” Odd responded. The line was silent for a moment, and that was all Odd needed to know that Jeremie was furious with him. It wasn’t as if he was taking a pleasant stroll along the shops in town. If he had been anyone else, he’d probably have fallen over unconscious halfway through where he’d currently made it to. 

“Just hurry up,” Jeremie said, and the call was cut. 

It was another ten minutes before Odd pressed the down button on the elevator and began his descent to the scanner room. He quickly found that he could not stay still for too long and needed to be pacing. The longer he stood still, the weaker he became. He couldn’t afford to collapse so close to his goal. 

The elevator door opened, and Jeremie said, “Hurry to the scanner, Odd!” 

Odd made it halfway before his knees gave out, and he hit the floor with a crash. His vision blurred, and nausea rose again. It was only a few seconds before he was leaning forward and vomiting all over the floor. 

“Odd! What’s going on?” Jeremie shouted through the intercom. “I don’t know; I think he just vomited,” Jeremie said to someone that clearly was not him. The next second, Odd’s phone was ringing again. It took no effort to conclude that Ulrich had been the receiver of Jeremie’s message. 

“Ulrich?” Odd said, already attempting to lift himself back up. He crumbled down with a pain-filled groan. 

“You got hurt jumping off the damn bus, didn’t you?” Ulrich said, his voice shaky. 

“I need to get to Lyoko,” Odd said, collapsing again as he tried to move. He cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he vomited again. 

“Odd lay down. Stop trying to get up; you’re hurt. Do you hear me?” Ulrich said, trying to be forceful through the quivering tone of his voice. 

“You’ll die,” Odd said, crawling his way to the scanner.

“Odd, wait!” Jeremie shouted over the intercom. “I don’t know what will happen to you if you have major injuries. I can’t send you like this.” 

“You have to,” Odd rebutted, dragging himself into the scanner. 

“Odd, don’t you dare. Don’t. Jeremie, don’t listen to him!” Ulrich screamed, and another voice piped up on Ulrich’s line. “Is that Della Robbia? Is he hurt?” It was Jim’s voice. “Hey, that was a stupid stunt you pulled, kid! What’s going on? Stern’s about to lose his head. You better not be doing anything _else_ as moronic as what you just pulled!”

“Where’s Ulrich?” Odd could only manage a whisper. He was in so much pain, and his head was killing him. 

“Odd, are you safe? Where are you?” Jim tried to ask, but Odd crumbled to the ground and breathed heavily into the phone. “Someone give me their phone! I need to call an ambulance!” 

“Where’s Ulrich?” Odd asked again, and the sound of the elevator opening was loud in the otherwise hum filled room. 

“Odd! Oh, my God!” Jeremie. 

“He’s right here. We’re going to get you help, okay? Can you tell me where you are?” Jim. 

Jeremie took Odd’s phone and hung it up. Odd wanted to yell for him to give it back, but he didn't. 

“Jeremie, is he there? Is he—“ Ulrich’s voice comes over the intercom system. 

“He’s here, but he’s not. He’s bad, Ulrich. I can’t believe he made it here,” Jeremie said, and Odd felt as Jeremie’s hand grazed over the gashes on his face. 

“Stupid idiot. Jumping out of a bus,” Ulrich said. Odd would’ve been offended had it not been for the very noticeable wet sniffle Ulrich let out. 

“Yumi can do it. She can. I believe in her,” Jeremie said, taking Odd’s good hand and squeezing it tight. “Stay with us, you hear me? I’m right here.”

“Jeremie?” Odd responded. He was beginning to feel a bit foggy in the head. 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m right here,” Jeremie said, cautiously running a hand through Odd’s hair. 

“Ulrich?” Odd asked. He had heard his voice, he was sure. 

“I’m right here, Odd,” Ulrich said over the phone. Odd let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into the floor.

“No, nope, no way. Just because Ulrich responded to you does not mean you can sleep. Stay awake, or I’ll tell him to hang up,” Jeremie said. That didn’t sound very nice to Odd’s delirious brain. It made him almost upset enough he wanted to act petulant, but he was in far too much pain to do so.

“No,” Odd said instead. 

“Then stay awake,” Jeremie responded. 

“Call an ambulance, Jeremie,” Ulrich said. 

“Ulrich, I can’t. If I call, they’ll find out about this place. They'll shut it down, you know that,” 

“Personally, I find Odd’s _life_ more valuable.”

“And you think I don’t?” Jeremie threw back. He heaved in a breath and blew it out. 

“Jeremie, if this goes south, I’d rather it only be one of us that doesn’t wake up on the other side. _Please,_ call an ambulance. I’m _begging you._ ” Ulrich could have been on his knees, groveling before Jeremie, and nothing would have changed. 

“Odd, can you hear me?” Jeremie turned to Odd and was startled to see blood dripping steadily from his nose. Jeremie threw his hand to the ground, letting out a frustrated, “ _Damn it!”_ Before ripping Odd’s phone from the back of his pocket and dialing 119.

“What happened?” Ulrich asked, and Jeremie was silent. “Jeremie, tell me. Is he okay?”

Once again, nothing was said. Ulrich’s breathing picked up in speed, and once again, he was begging for an answer. 

“He’s bleeding,” Jeremie said, finger hovering over the call button.

“Why is that worrying you now?” Ulrich asked, and Jeremie’s hand shook as he set the phone down. 

“His nose started bleeding,” Jeremie’s tone held a hint of nonchalance, but Ulrich didn’t take the bait. 

“Jeremie, if you do not call an ambulance right now, I will _never_ forgive you. I don’t care if I live through this or not,” Ulrich said. Jeremie didn’t move to pick up the phone. “Call them! Pick up the damn phone and call someone!”

“If they shut this down, then guess what? Yumi and Aelita get stuck, you explode when the bus hits the plant, and Odd ends up in the hospital. I’m not hesitating because I’m selfish, Ulrich! I’m thinking about the big picture,” Jeremie yelled, startling Odd. He moved to look at Jeremie, mouth cracking open as he worked to expel the blood pooling in his mouth. 

“You better be right. You better keep him alive until they make it. You better be ready to hit that return button the second they do. I swear, Jeremie, I’ll tell everyone about Lyoko if you let him die. I’ll make sure everyone knows _exactly_ what happened.” Ulrich threatened, and Jeremie nodded despite the apparent fact that Ulrich could not see him.

“Are you with me?” Jeremie asked Odd. When he nodded, Jeremie said, “I’m going to go upstairs and see how things are going. Stay awake. If you don’t, Ulrich might just kill _me_.” 

Odd watched Jeremie go with a mix of sadness and hope. God, he was so stupid. Why did he think jumping was a good idea? He’d for sure misjudged the speed of the bus, and worse than that, he’d underestimated how damaging the landing would be. Solid concrete. Real heroic. 

He tried to take a deep breath, but the act did nothing but shift his broken ribs. He screamed, broken with sobs as his side continued to ache violently. 

“ _Jeremie!_ ” Ulrich shouted over the phone. Odd couldn’t hear Jeremie’s response, but it must have been enough to soothe Ulrich at least slightly, for his next words were much softer. “Odd, hey. Can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Odd responded, and a massive sigh of relief could be heard over the phone. 

“Can you talk to me? About anything, it doesn’t matter what. Talk to me like it’s eleven pm, and we’re just about to go to sleep,” Ulrich said, and Odd found the task strangely daunting for how easy it usually was. He could talk to Ulrich for hours, but now he could barely get a word out. 

“It hurts,” Odd said.

“I know. I know, Odd. How was your day today? I didn’t see you playing your game this morning. That was a bit different,” Ulrich said, trying to lead Odd into a topic of conversation he could run with. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. Odd had very little to say.

“I was tired. Slept late,” Odd said. 

“I know you did. That’s okay. You did so well on your project for art.” 

“Thank you. I really wanted it to turn out well,” Odd said, grimacing when his injuries pulled. “Maybe if the music gig doesn’t work, I can take up art as a real job.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Odd. You’ve always been very passionate about your art.” Ulrich said, making Odd think about how they both had something in common. School had just never been their forte. General education classes never clicked, and if they did, they still didn’t care much for them. Odd had art to distract his mind. 

“Just like you and soccer?” Odd asked, and Ulrich chuckled.

“Yeah. I think the only way I’m getting into university is on an athletic scholarship,” Ulrich said, and Odd hummed his sorry agreement. He loved Ulrich, but the boy was hopeless otherwise. It wasn’t too mean to say so either, because Odd was also hopeless without his art and music. 

“What’s the first thing you’ll do if you make it out of this?” Odd asked, not just to fill the silence but with genuine curiosity. Odd knew that he wouldn’t die, or at least, not soon enough that it was a pressing concern. Ulrich? Well, Ulrich had a countdown on display.

“Ask someone to buy me a lottery ticket?” Ulrich said, and Odd wanted to laugh, but it wouldn’t come up. Ulrich knew better than Odd what the current stakes were, and for Ulrich to be so sure that living would be a massive stroke of luck? All it did was show Odd how precarious his best friend’s life really was. 

“Ulrich?” Odd said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for keeping you up so late every night.” Odd could’ve thought of a million different things to apologize for, but with Ulrich bringing this particular subject up, it seemed like the most logical course for the conversation to take. 

“You can keep me up all night the whole rest of the week if we make it out of this,” Ulrich said. Although it was probably an exaggeration, Odd still fully intended to hold Ulrich to it. As dire as the situation was, Odd couldn’t pass up a gift-wrapped opportunity to annoy Ulrich. 

It was at the last second, just like it always was. Somewhere between Odd being too exhausted to hold the phone up and the call cutting out anyway. One moment all Odd could hear was his own valiant attempt at breathing, and the next, he was listening to Mrs. Meyer drawl on about slope. Ulrich was next to him, white-knuckled and jaw clenched, but still very much alive.

Odd took an experimental breath and let it out easily. Nothing hurt. Odd knew this was the standard order of things, but he had been so messed up for the first time in his life that he wasn’t sure what to expect. He could still feel the phantom pain in his chest, but he told himself it wasn’t real. He could breathe through them, which meant everything was still put together. 

When the bell rang, and Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie were off to their own electives, Ulrich pulled Odd aside.

Ulrich took a hitching breath and said, “Don’t pull that shit again.”

Odd wasn’t good at serious. The closest he’d ever gotten was talking to Ulrich while drifting back and forth between delusional and coherent. So, instead of saying something of value, Odd just said, “You know I’d put the fun back in _fun_ eral.” And Ulrich looked like he wanted to punch Odd, but he didn’t. He just turned and walked toward the soccer field without saying a single parting word. 

Odd pressed his hand to his chest, startling a little at what may or may not have been real pain. What a stupid stunt. Just one more thing to chalk up to sounding better in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)


End file.
